Dust to Dust
by jlschlicting
Summary: Excelling in her studies in magic, Kahleesi, aches to learn more. When Queen Frigga offers her the chance to become an apprentice in Asgard, she jumps at the chance. Eager to prove herself, she finds herself an enemy almost immediately when a spell goes awry. Will she be able to find a way to make things right and make Asgard her new home?
1. Chapter 1: The Visit

Chapter 1: The Visit

* * *

With the sun's first bright rays peaking into the room, Khalessi opens her emerald eyes slowly. Always an early riser, she gradually sits up and stretches her arms above her head. Sliding from her warm bed, she pads over to her window. Opening the gauzy curtains, she takes in the new day. A slight chill enters the room as she looks over the courtyard below, covered in freshly fallen snow. The world glistened at the sun shown upon the white covering. She soon loses herself in thought. Soon after she realizes the time and makes her way to her large wardrobe.

Selecting a gown of green and marigold, she pulls it above her head and over her lithe body. Slipping on her worn, brown boots, she hurriedly laces them up. Waving a hand over her long, auburn hair, it begins to braid itself. Smiling to herself, she pulls on her heavy woolen cloak and leaves her room. Greeting the passing maids and guards, she enters the courtyard and travels across to her mentor's chambers.

Knocking on the cracked wooden door, she yells at the doorway, "Pascal! Are you awake yet?" After listening for his telltale grunting and the sound of clanging pots, she walks into the dark room.

Her mentor, Pascal Fellwood, was a well known powerful sorcerer throughout their realm of Vanaheim. Years of magic and sorcery have tolled on the aging man, as now he is only capable of simple spells and potions. Although his crippling body refuses him his magic, his mind still holds years of knowledge for which he holds dear. Although known for his vast knowledge and power, his legendary unpleasantness toward anyone of non-magical decent has become his legacy. In his recent years, old age has only added to his unwarranted grumpiness.

Khalessi was fortunate that she was able to convince the old sorcerer to take her on as his student. She was well taught and mastered many spells only experienced magicians could produce. Able to look past his anger and sullen attitude, Khalessi could see the young, strong man he once was. That was her thing: she always looked for the good in people; seen by many as a weakness.

"Why must you always be so happy in these early mornings?" He grumbled without looking over his slumped shoulders.

Stifling a laugh, she replies, "Oh Pascal, you old grumpy man. You must remember that Queen Frigga is visiting today!" She exclaims while setting her cloak on a nearby stool. "I have been awaiting this day for many a fortnight. And although I have never met her, I hear she is quite beautiful and kind," she explains, "And of course, I have been told the stories of her magic and skill since I was just a young child."

"Even if she is visiting the grounds, it does not warrant for such joyous behavior so early," he growls.

Sighing, she realizes that Pascal is in mood to be trifled with. More than used to his dower moods, she quiets herself. She walks toward him and glances at his work, anticipating what he needs next to continue his brew. Seeing he will need root of the Millflower, she walks to the cupboard and retrieves a handful and sets it to his side.

Watching him, he notices the plant, which warrants a slight smile to his lips. She smiles inwardly that she has pleased her mentor. She had learned his antics and techniques when it came to his work. Anticipation and observation is what he valued most.

Quietly for the remainder of the morning, she works with Pascal to finish his work and begins practicing her own magic under his guidance. Although, crippled with old age and worsening vision, Pascal could see a misstep in a spell before she even realized she had made one. Stern with a commanding voice he always demanded perfection from his prized student. And she, determined and stubborn pushed back to prove herself worthy. Their opposite personalities confused many, with Khalessi being happy and light and Pascal being sour and private, they understood one another and were able to learn from each other.

About midday, a horn sounds, announcing the Queen's impending arrival. Hurriedly, Khalessi cleans her desk and puts away various plants and roots that she had been practicing with.

She retrieves her cloak and fastens it around her shoulders, "Enjoy the rest of your day, Mentor!" She says and rushes out of the door. Turning the corner, she looks for guards or servants, but seeing none. Closing her eyes, silently she performs a spell, and when she opens her eyes, she finds herself back in her chambers.

"Miss Khalessi! Have you have frightened me again!" Exclaimed her handmaiden, Evelyn.

Laughing slightly at her friend's distress, "Poor Evelyn, I never mean to intentionally scare you." Shaking her head, she walks to her wardrobe and changes into her finer dress, made of deep red silk. Evelyn walks to her back and begins to lace her dress. "Are you excited for the Queen's arrival?" Khalessi asked her.

"Why yes, Khalessi, all of the maids have been rushing about all morning, preparing for her stay. I hope she is as beautiful as the stories say." Evelyn rambles while expertly tying her into the silk dress.

Turning in her gown, she turns to her handmaiden, "Do I look fit to meet the Queen?" Twirling, she laughs slightly.

Nodding, Evelyn relies, "You look fit to be a queen!" Retrieving her more ornate cloak, she ties it around her Lady's shoulders.

Once fully presentable, she makes her way down the stairwell towards the front entrance.

Weaving through the mass of people gathered to witness their Queen's arrival, she situates herself at her father, Martor's, right side. Her mother, Valendor, sitting in her wheeled chair, smiles at her warmly.

Valendor was a handsome woman, with dark brown hair and bright green eyes but it was her spirit that made her. Strong and well-spoken, she always knew what was needed of her. Dressed in her finest gown, she looked elegant and regal. Khalessi's mother had once been a skilled fighter, one of the first women soldiers; but during a fierce battle, a falling boulder landed on her and took away her ability to walk. Lucky to be alive, her mother has taken her duties as Lady of the house and contributing to House Counsel when needed. But this past winter has taken a toll of the crippled woman, her skin looked pale and fragile. Khalessi constantly worried about her mother's ailing health, aiding the healers when needed. But her mother, the Lady of Vanaheim, would never let her weakness show, especially to Queen of Asgard.

Martor on the other hand, still looked as if he could join a battle tomorrow. Strong and burly, he stood tall and proud. Years of battles and time wore on his face like rivers in a valley but his youthful spirit never left his eyes. Never one to turn down a bet and defend his own. He was a well-loved Lord of Vanaheim, harsh but fair and was always there to lend an offering hand. His gleaming red hair tousled in the wind as he waited for Queen Frigga's arrival at the bi-frost.

Not but a minute more, the rumble of the bi-frost sounded and soon the flashing bridge touched the ground and disappeared a moment later as if it had not shown at all. Left in it's wake stood Queen Frigga and a handful of loyal guards.

Martor steps forward, welcoming the Queen, "Queen Frigga of Asgard, how joyous of you to join us in Vanaheim. I hope you find yourself in good company whilst your stay." He smiles as he kisses the Queen's hand.

Frigga, known for her kindness and beauty, the stories of her beauty did her no justice. With flowing golden hair and clear blue eyes, she made every woman in comparison look less. She gracefully curtsied at Martor and glanced around at the citizens surrounding them. Her eyes locked on Khalessi's for a moment before returning to Martor.

"Why thank you, Lord Martor. For it has been quite some time since I have been to great Vanaheim. I seem to believe Vanaheim's hospitality has not changed and look forward to my stay here and what it may bring." Again, she looked towards Khalessi, bringing her a sense that the Queen was here for more than one reason. Walking toward my mother, she bent down and embrace the disabled woman. "Valendor, what a pleasure to see you again." She smiled warmly down at her.

Her mother smiled brightly back and bowed her head, "It is a great honor to have you stay at my home." Her mother gestured towards our stone castle and rolling hills of green pasture. "I would like to present to you my daughter, Khalessi of Vanaheim." She said while gently pulling her daughter forward.

Swallowing her nerves, Khalessi curtsied to the elegant Queen, "Such an honor to be in your presence, Queen Frigga." Looking up into her blue eyes, Khalessi instantly felt her nerves calm with the woman before her.

"It is an honor to me as well to meet the best sorcerer in Vanaheim," She gazed upon her like a proud mother, "And such a young, beautiful woman at that."

Blushing deeply, Khalessi quickly explained, "Oh, Queen, I express my deepest of gratitudes but I am nothing more than a Lady with the ability of magic whom I would be nothing without my mentor, nothing more." Dipping her head, she steps beside her father.

"Let us get you out of the cold, My Queen, for their is a feast waiting for you in the Great Hall!" Leading the way, he strides towards the hall, followed by his wife and daughter, then the Queen and her guards.

Walking into the hall, Khalessi could see her mother's touch on everything. They had spared no expense for the Queen. The beautiful golden centerpieces, floating candles within the air, and delectable foods and wines sprawled over the wooden tables.

The Queen took her father's usual seat at the head of the table. Martor and Valendor sat on her right while Khalessi on her left.

Music began to echo throughout the room and the feast had begun. The clinking of glasses and joyous conversations were soon overheard.

Quietly, observing the scene around her, Khalessi focused her attention on the Queen. Dressing in the finest of robes, she sat regally upon her chair. Frigga had a kind and welcoming aura around her. She talked to men and women of all status during the feast.

Frigga then turned to her, "Khalessi, my dear, tell me of you studies with Master Pascal." Leaning towards Khalessi, she focused her eyes on her.

Nodding, Khalessi explained of her experience with her mentor. "Pascal has taught me more than I had ever known was possible with magic. If I had never began my studies with him I don't think I would be as powerful as I am today. He is an excellent teacher although his restrictions against practicing magic prevent us from expanding his teaching. But again, I would be nothing without him," She smiled fondly on her time with her famed mentor.

Eyes twinkling, the Queen, leaned back into her chair and pointed towards the grand fireplace, "If it is alright with Martor, I would like to see your skill. I want you to show me. Light the fireplace." Looking expectantly at Khalessi, she and the rest of the court waited.

Looking towards her father, she watched him nod his head. Clearing her throat and focusing her attention to the fireplace, moments later, fire roared from the ashes, setting a warmth throughout the room. The table cheered for their Lady Khalessi's success. Her parent's shown with pride, clapping along with the court. Red cheeked, Khalessi looked towards the Queen who was nodding approvingly before calling forth her aide and speaking with him silently. After, she again smiled at the young girl in front of her.

Relief and pleasure washed over, she was pleased she was able to prove herself to the Queen and make her parent's proud.

The rest of the banquet was met with gay affair and ended in the wee hours of the night. Retiring early, Khalessi returned to her chambers. Whilst getting ready for slumber a guard had knocked on her door leaving her a letter.

Recognizing the royal seal, she opened it to reveal that Queen Frigga wanted a private audience with her tomorrow for high tea.

She rushed to the adjacent room, startling her handmaiden. "Evelyn, the Queen has asked for a private tea with me!" Gushing over her letter, she could barely contain her excitement.

"Oh my Lessi! You are the most lucky and deserving!" Hugging her Lady, she returns her enthusiasm.

Soon after, she returned to her bed chamber. Climbing into her firm bed, she looks out her ajar window. Nerves and excitement on the hope of what tomorrow could bring ran through her mind as she drifted off to sleep silently.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think of my story. It is my first one! I can't wait to hear your comments, suggestions, and critiques. Thank you! x**


	2. Chapter 2: The Proposal

Chapter 2: The Proposal

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The next morning, thunder, lightening, and howling winds wakens Khalessi from her deep slumber. Groaning at the unpleasant weather, she waves her hand towards her windows and the shutters close silently. Happier with the quietness that now surrounds her, she curls back into bed. Knowing her morning lessons with Pascal are cancelled due to weather, she allows herself to relax. Pascal's aging body ached with pain during the rain.

Not long after, Evelyn comes bustling in, chatting away about her impending tea with the Queen. "Lessi! How are you not awake yet? Tea is only a few mere hours away!" Evelyn fretted about, picking up dress after dress to see what is acceptable. Laughing at her nervous friend, she enters her bathing room and allows herself to bathe quickly.

Undressing herself, she calls from the other room, "Calm your poor nerves Evelyn, you know you will worry enough for the both of us." Emerging herself into the scalding water, she always herself to relax and calm herself. What only seemed a moment later, she heard Evelyn calling for her.

"You better hurry up Miss or I will not help you get ready." Evelyn quips while peeking her head into the room. Evelyn knows full well she is capable of readying herself but also knows she enjoy her company.

Begrudgingly she leaves the warmth of the bath to be wrapped in a thickly sewn gown of creams and gold. While the handmaiden laces the gown, Khalessi again silently recites a spell to fix her hair up and away from her face.

Turning in the mirror, Khalessi feels ready to meet the Queen. Eager to be on time, she decides to use her 'shortcut.' Closing her eyes and teleporting towards the Queen's ward, Khalessi is greeted by two large guards who seemed unfathomed by her unexpected appearance. Nodding, they allow her to enter the chambers. Frigga is quietly discussing matters with her aide when she notices Khalessi enter the room.

She nods to her aide who quietly exits the room, "Ah, the beautiful Khalessi. Please come join me." She says while gesturing to chair across from her.

Politely nodding, Khalessi walks to the newly vacant chair and sits across from the powerful woman.

"I hope you are finding your stay here most comfortable, Queen Frigga." Looking around the room, she continues, "My mother has spared no expense for your arrival."

"I have always found Vanaheim to be most welcoming and kind to me during my stays here."

A crash of thunder, sounds angrily above. "Although I do wish the weather was more agreeable."

"Contrary to most people, I welcome the thunder and lightening, it reminds me of my sons and home." She muses fondly while stirring her tea.

Khalessi wonders about the all too famous Princes of Asgard, Thor and Loki. Thor, the God of Thunder, with his all mighty strength and hammer. Loki on the other hand is the God of Mischief. With beguiling ways and quick-wittedness, he is known not for his strength but of his skills of the dark arts.

"What is Asgard like my Queen?" She finds herself suddenly asking, "For I have never visiting but only hear about its vast size and beauty." Waiting for the Queen's answer, she sips her cooling tea.

"Well, my dear, Asgard is not something one is to just imagine but to experience. Which is why I have asked you to join me. I have come to Vanaheim, not only for visit, but after hearing of your wide knowledge and ability with magic, I knew I must come witness it myself. Your father, Martor, and I have discussed this many a time and I want to offer you the chance to come and apprentice in the Great City of Asgard." She explains and waits for the young girl's reaction.

Nearly dropping her tea, Khalessi is speechless. With her green eyes wide, she sets down her saucer and returns her gaze to the expectant Queen. "My Queen, this is such an honor.. I am at a loss for words." She gulps nervously, "May I speak to my parents before deciding on such a large matter?"

"Khalessi, you may take as long as you need before you decide, for I do not leave until midday tomorrow." Standing from her chair, Frigga grasps Khalessi's shoulders gently, "You have so much potential for things you do not know." Leading her to the door, she says, "I will speak with you at dinner tonight."

Khalessi curtsied to her Queen and quickly hurried off to find her waiting parents. Bursting into her father's study, she found her mother and father waiting expectantly.

Rushing towards them, she can hardly contain her excitement. Her mother, quietly and contently listens to her daughter while her father proudly stands across the room. "How could you not have told me of the Queen's real reason of coming here? I would have prepared much harder."

Martor, calmly answered, "Daughter, we know you do not need to prepare any longer. We have seen your skill and when the Queen offered this opportunity, we knew you were ready."

Khalessi wiped away a tear that escaped from her eyes when she turned towards her mother.

Valendor glances to her husband before reaching for her daughter's hands, "My beautiful and talented Khalessi. I have waited for this day for many fortnights. You are ready to take this next step into your life." Kissing her daughters hands, she guides her back towards her father.

He crosses the room to pull down a large, leather bound book and hands it to Khalessi. "This was your great-grandfather's grimoire. I hope you find it useful in your future studies." Handing her the book, he stands behind her mother.

Smiling in disbelief, she expresses her thanks, "Oh, thank you! I will never be able to show you my full gratitude for this." Hugging her parents, she holds the ancient book close. "I must find Pascal and tell him of this news."

Disappearing quickly to Pascal's chambers, she knocks hesitantly on his doors. She listens intently and vague hears his allowance of entry. She enters the warm, dark room to find him sitting near his tiny fireplace. Smoking his pipe, she sits in the chair across from him. She looks at his wrinkled face and feels a twinge of sadness knowing he will not be her mentor anymore.

"Mentor Pascal, I have much great news to tell to you." She sets the heavy book on the table in front of her aging mentor. "I have been offered the ability to apprentice with the great Queen Frigga of Asgard." She awaits for his surly answer but it never comes. Instead she watches as his face visibly changes to indifference of that to pride. She had never seen him this way.

Coughing slightly, he leans forward, "Khalessi, my most surprising student, I could not think of a better choice to send to the great city." He smiles briefly before returning to his indifferent stare.

She places her hand on her old mentor's hand, "Mentor, I am only able to do this because of your wisdom and teaching. Forever I will be thankful." Nodding slightly, he silently continues to smoke and stare into his dying fire.

She slowly stands to leave the room, taking in her usual training surroundings, knowing not when she will return. Turning before she leaves, she slowly brings his fire to life and shuts the door to his chambers.

A swift sadness washed over her as she returned to her bed chambers. Although excited at the prospects of learning in the city and experiencing this new life, she would miss Vanaheim and all within. She had grown up here, learned, and loved here.

A silent agreement passed between Khalessi and Evelyn. A look of sorrow passed over Evelyn's face. They quickly dress Khalessi for dinner, knowing this may be the last time.

Khalessi entered the private dining area shared only by Khalessi, her parents, and the Queen.

Decadent food was placed over the sprawling table. After minutes of polite court talk, Frigga turned her attention to the young sorceress. "My Khalessi, have you come to a decision?"

Swallowing her food, Khalessi nodded enthusiastically. "My Queen, it would be my greatest honor to accept your apprenticeship in Asgard." She beamed at her proud parents before returning her gaze of the Queen.

"Quite excellent. Now, we will be leaving at midday tomorrow, but you need not worry about belongings as we will supply you with new ones. Only bring what is of most importance." The Queen explained whilst enjoying her meal.

The rest of the meal was finished in quiet excitement. Khalessi returned to find her handmaiden setting out her finest dress for tomorrow's travels. Knowing it was their last night together, Khalessi allowed her maiden to fret and quip without restrain. They spent the night packing her leather case with valuables including her new grimoire.

After a night us sleeplessness, morning came sooner than later when she spent her last breakfast with her parents.

Sitting across from them, "I will miss you both more than you know." She said quietly, realizing that she will not see them for a long while.

"Oh beautiful daughter, you will be so busy that you will not have time to worry about us." Explained her mother gently.

"But what of you, Mother? Your health is ailing as we speak. Are you sure I should be leaving? I can always tell the Queen-" She was cut off by her mother's stern look.

"No, Khalessi, you are going to Asgard. I am doing much better, now that the weather will be turning warm soon. Besides, your father will worry enough for the both of you." She winks at her daughter as her father looks at his frail wife worriedly.

"Alright, Mother. But please do not hesitate to call me home if you feel ill."

"I will my dear, but please do not fret and enjoy your time in the Great City."

After breakfast, she returned to her chambers for the last time to change. She takes the long way back to her ward. She tried to remember everything about her home. Entering her room, she runs her fingers over her desk where she spent nights studying spells and arithmetic. Looking out her window, she takes in the grand view of her childhood home. Melancholy settled into her stomach as her handmaiden entered the room.

"Now we need to make sure you make a good first impression in Asgard. You never know what Princes you might meet." The handmaiden laughs sadly. Evelyn helped changed into a navy gown of lace and silks and she lets her wavy hair fall down past her shoulders. She finally turns to Evelyn, smiles sadly and hugs her oldest friend and maiden.

"Goodbye Lessi, I will miss you most."

"I will never forget you dear Evelyn. For without you, I would never be." Collecting her bag, she makes her way towards the door. Closing the door on her old life, she descends the stairs to the courtyard to the bi-frost site.

Her parents and fellow court members have gathered to see Khalessi and the Queen off to Asgard.

Tears suddenly prick at her eyes. Stepping towards her mother, she leans down and hugs her tightly, "Goodbye mother, I will see you soon."

"Goodbye my beautiful baby. Show all of Asgard what Vanaheim has to offer." Valendor smiled through her tears as her daughter turned to Martor.

Hugging her strong father tightly, she whispers, "Father, I will make you proud in Asgard."

Laughing quietly, he whispers back, "You could not make me more proud than I already am. Missing you already Lessi."

Wiping away stray tears, Khalessi walks towards the awaiting Queen. "I am ready Queen Frigga." Stepping into the bi-frost site next to the Queen, she turns to see her home one last time.

Nodding, the Queen said, "Heimdell, we are ready."

Before she could feel sadness, the bi-frost roared to life and she was torn away from her old life in Vanaheim and into her new in Asgard.

* * *

**AN: Thank you all again for reading and reviewing my story. x**

**Btw, yes I took Khalessi's name from Game of Thrones, I have fallen in love with the name so I decided to use it. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Incident

Chapter 3: The Incident

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Arriving by bi-frost into the Great City was nothing Khalessi could have ever imagined. Glittering and gold, the city now towered in front of her. Portraits of Asgard does it no justice when seeing it in person. Eagles soared high above their heads, their golden wings shining in the sunlight. The water below crashed against the rocks, spraying the air with mist. The castle, tall and proud, stood in the center of the city, gleaming in the light.

Trying now to gawk at her surroundings, Khalessi joins the Queen, whom is talking to the guardian, Heimdell.

Finishing her conversation with their prized gate-keeper, Heimdell turned towards the young apprentice. His deep, strong voice ruminates through the dome, "Welcome to Asgard, Khalessi of Vanaheim." His golden eyes seem too look into her soul, leaving her with a feeling of vulnerability.

"Thank you, Heimdell." She smiled at the guardian but felt eager to be released of his all-seeing gaze.

Queen Frigga called to Khalessi, "Shall we?" She gestured towards the awaiting horses on the rainbow bridge.

Nodding excitedly, Khalessi walks towards the smaller of the two horses. Black as night, the mare whined towards her new master. She nuzzled the soft nose of the horse, giggling at the tingling sensation left behind. Grasping the black saddle, she hoisted herself upon the horse's back and readied herself to ride. Waiting for the Queen's signal, she caresses the mare's mane.

Soon enough they were galloping along the bridge. Khalessi enjoyed the sweeping views around her. Taking in everything, the markets, the buildings, the people who watched them ride by, she had a creeping feeling that knew she was going to like it here.

Eventually they arrived at the steps of the palace, Demounting the horse immediately guards retrieved the rains and led the horses towards the stables. The women strolled towards the looming main doors. Khalessi suddenly remembered she was about the meet the All Father, King Odin, she increasingly felt more nervous.

The towering doors slowly swung open to reveal a cavernous entry way. In the center stood three men talking amongst themselves. Upon closer proximity, she recognized King Odin, Prince Thor, and Prince Loki.

Embracing her husband, she places a quick peck upon his cheek below his golden eyepatch. Frigga then stood beside her husband and proudly stated, "I would like to introduce you to my newest apprentice, Lady Khalessi of Vanaheim. She is one of the most powerful sorceresses of her age."

Nervously curtseying, she replied, "It is a great honor to meet you All Father. I am grateful for your allowance of my stay here for my apprenticeship. My father sends his regards and well wishes." Looking up into the aging man's eye, she can sense his power and fairness.

Grasping her hand, Odin replies, "Welcome to Asgard, Miss Khalessi. You may not know this but I have know you since you were a young babe. And you have grown into a fine, beautiful young woman and I am quite looking forward to these gifts my Queen has so keen to get her hands on. And do please tell Martor, he owes me a duel the next time he visits." He smiles and winks down at the girl and turns toward his eldest son, grasping his shoulder, "My eldest, Thor."

Khalessi looks to the God of Thunder and is taken aback at his stature. He was undoubtedly the most ruggedly handsome man she had ever been in the presence of. Looming above her, the muscular, golden haired man, reached down and place a kiss upon her hand, "Welcome to our great city. I do hope you enjoy it here," Pulling her closer he slightly whispers to her, pointing to Loki, "It'll be nice to have a person of magic on our side these days, instead of being defenseless against his tricks." A rumble of laugher sounds from his chest and Khalessi blushes and shyly joins him in his laughter. Thor immediately gives her a sense of welcoming and warmth.

"It is an honor Prince Thor. I will be glad to assist you in your endeavors." She was beginning to relax when she turned to the younger Prince.

Turning to the God of Mischief, she is taken aback at his stark difference from his older brother. He is the opposite of Thor, although just as tall, he is lean and dark, with black hair and dark green eyes. His demeanor is closed off and quiet. He stiffly kisses the top of her hand, "Welcome Lady Khalessi, I hope you learn much from Queen Frigga."

When he took her hand she felt his magic flowing from his fingertips which sent a shiver down her spine. Looking up into his eyes, he cast a cold stare deep into her soul.

She turns back towards her mentor, confused to his instant dislike for her. His dark stare filled her with a sense of dread. She looks to the floor in silence.

"Boys, why don't you take Khalessi on a tour of the grounds." Frigga insists towards them.

"It would be of my greatest honor," Thor replies while presenting his arm to Khalessi.

She noticed Loki roll his eyes, but rather dwell on the dark prince, turns back to the God of Thunder. Graciously shaking her head, "I wouldn't want to impose on your afternoon, I can handle it myself."

"Nonsense! Loki and I would think of nothing more than having you for a tour," Turning to his brother, "Wouldn't we Brother?"

Loki, resisting to roll his eyes, he sighs, "It would be my pleasure," He replies unwillingly.

Sensing his distress, Khalessi links her small arm with Thor's and they immediately begin their descent towards the main courtyard.

Slowly, they make their way through the sprawling grounds as Thor happily describes each room and reminisces on old memories and providing playful anecdotes as well.

Passing through the gardens, Thor happily recounts a memory between himself and his brother, "I recall one time when Loki and I tried to pull a prank on the gardeners when he almost lit the entire garden on fire!" Thor explained through laughter, turning he says, "Remember that Brother?"

Khalessi turned to see his response and found that Loki had disappeared into thin air.

Sighing, Thor shakes his head, "Typical Loki, always disappearing during the fun."

"Is he always like this? Because he does not seem to like me much although having just met him." Confused more than ever, Khalessi asked aloud.

Shaking his head, Thor muses, "No, it's not you. This is Loki, he does not like to be disturbed to do such 'menial' things, such as greeting guests," Rolling his eyes, he continues, "I try to get him to join my friends and I but he tends to be by himself or in the background, silently observing. It will just him a while to get used to you." Walking forward, he points, "Let me show you to where you will be staying."

Nodding, she follows him to her new bed chambers.

Opening a wooden door, he walks into a sitting area, "Here we are. My mother put you in the chambers closest to the study and gardens, as you will be there the most."

Walking into the room, Khalessi is in awe of the rooms she is allowed. A vast sitting area with two plush couches and a fireplace, connected to a bathing room and her bedroom. Consisting of a tall wardrobe and four poster bed, she is completely in awe. "This is far too much!" Turning to Thor, "Surely there is someone more suitable for this beautiful setting."

Shaking his golden head, Thor explains, "No, my mother specifically picked this room for you, she wants you to be comfortable here. Now I will let you rest before the feast tonight. See you soon Lady Khalessi."

Curtseying briefly, "Thank you again for your wonderfully entertaining tour today," she thanks him as he leaves the room.

She walks around her new quarters before resting upon her new bed. Softer than any bed she has felt, she felt blessed by Valhalla. Not too long later, she opened her wardrobe to find dresses of all colors and fabrics to her taking.

Picking a navy blue silk dress, she provides a spell to lace up her gown while fixing her hair. She immediately misses Evelyn and their routine but before she could dwell on such feelings, a knock on her door announced her request to the grand hall. Nervously, standing before the doors, she takes a deep breath and enters the feast. 'How bad could it be?' she hopelessly wondered. Not knowing the customs of the Asgardians, she wonders hopelessly before she notices Odin summoning her to his table. Thankful, she confidently walks to the King.

"Lady Khalessi! How are you finding you chambers?" She is asked by the All Father.

Curtseying deeply, she nods, "I hope to express my deepest gratitudes for they are far too fine for me but I am a humble guest in your home. And Prince Thor provided a quite thorough tours of the grounds and for that I am thankful." Khalessi expressed her gratitude before the mighty King and Queen.

"Please do not let us bore you, join the festivities!" Smiled the beautiful Queen Frigga.

"Thank you again my Queen." Curtseying, Khalessi turned to see Thor waving her over towards his table, which was surrounded by his fellow warriors and friends.

Taking a deep breath and standing tall, she strides to the table. Standing at his table, Thor introduces her to the accompanying peers.

"Khalessi, may I introduce you to Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. Please be wary of dear Fandral, for he will try to take your hand before the night is over." He jokes along with his friends.

Uproarious laughter follows from the table, except for poor Fandral. Lady Sif immediately smiles, "Finally another woman to join my side, away from you lot!" Tall and beautiful, with raven hair and dark eyes, Sif was all the warrior of another man.

Next to her sat the silent Hogun, who seemed more interesting in listening than contributing. And then the charming Fandral with blonde hair and clear blue eyes, whose cheeks seemed as red as Thor's ever-present cape, winks towards her. Lastly, the loudest of the Warriors Three, Volstagg. Large and round, he could eat more than anyone and still beat a dragon in battle.

Feeling an instant connection with the warriors, she felt a sense relief, "It is quite an honor to meet the bravest warriors Asgard has to offer. I look forward to getting to know you all."

Volstagg calls out, "Come sit and eat! Plenty to go around!" He says while gesturing to the plethora of meats, vegetables, fruit, and goblets over flowing with dark wine and ale.

"Only if you don't eat it all." Jested a cool and collected voice. Standing in the shadows, Loki emerges, smirking mischievously.

Pointing to Loki with the leg of turkey, "If you ate more than you joked, you would be deemed a worthy fighter."

"Now, friends, let us not fight, we do not want to scare poor Khalessi away on her first night!" Chided Lady Sif, patting the chair between her and Fandral, "Please, come join us."

Conscious of Loki's cold stare, she joins the table, eager to hear stories of battle and triumph.

Merely a moment after sitting beside the blonde warrior, she felt his charming stare, "My Lady, your beauty is to what there is no compare," Fandral dramatically exclaims while kissing her hand.

Blushing, "Dear Fandral, I applaud thee for that expression of adoration but for I cannot accept," She smiles graciously.

Feigning defeat, Fandral winks again at Khalessi, before turning back to his conversation with Hogun.

During the feast, she felt herself forming a bond with Sif over their love of books. She already knows Volstagg is going to be a handful to deal with, with his crass jokes and loud laughter. Hogun, the silent one, even opened up to her to discuss his childhood in Vanaheim.

Hours later, wine and ale were still flowing, adding to the joy of the feast.

"Now Khalessi, young master of magic, I want to see a trick," demanded a drunken Volstagg.

Giggling at the large man's slurring, she replies, "Now Volstagg, magic shouldn't be used unless necessary." Taking a sip of wine, she continues, "But I feel that tonight it is deemed necessary. What would you like to see?"

Fandral turned his attention back to her, "Anything, my love," He smiles with hazy eyes.

Eager to please, she provides them with a simple light spell, where orbs of light danced around the warriors, whom erupted in laughter.

Clapping, "More! More!" Volstagg, gleefully, points to a cup and slurs, "Turn that drink into horse urine!" He bursts into laughter to the brink of tears.

Grimacing, Sif shakes her head, "Stagg, you are truly immature and disgusting."

Agreeing with Sif, "Yes, Volstagg, why would I turn that cup into horse urine?"

"Why to see the person's reaction of course!" He replied as if it we're the most logical answer to be given.

Thor, raises his glass, "Although I pity the owner of that cup, I think you should do it Khalessi, prove it that all sorceresses are not dull and follow all of the rules."

Uneasy with the outcome of the spell but wanting to please her new friends, she murmurs the specific spell and turns to the table. "It is done. But wait, whose goblet is it?" She asks, but before she can receive an answer, Loki has returned to his seat and reaches for the glass.

Before she can stop him, he takes a sip before retching from the putrid taste. Casting the glass against the far wall, Loki furiously demands, "Who has done this? Who dares go against the God of Mischief?" He fumes while looking around the table. His long fingers cast a glow, showing a physical manifestation of his anger. A heavy silence falls over the table.

Shrinking in her seat, she nervously awaits his wrath.

Noticing his brother's anger, Thor stands, "Now Brother, no need for such again vexation. Khalessi here did not know it was your glass and was only appeasing to old Volstagg. You certainly are no less guilty of such tricks." Thor hastily tries to calm the situation.

His icy glare lands on Khalessi's eyes and she immediately feels trapped. "Prince Loki! I swear on all of Valhalla I did not know that this was your drinking glass, I should have never-" She hurried rambles.

"Silence, I do not want to hear any more from you." He storms from the room, his green cape flowing.

'What have I done?' Khalessi thinks hopelessly. Returning to the now solemn meal, she cannot shake the feeling that Loki's eyes left behind. She wonders how a day that started with such excitement and joys could end so terribly.

* * *

**AN: Thank you all for reading and following along! Leave me comments, suggestions, and comments!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Apology

Chapter 4: The Apology

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Khalessi woke the next morning with a rather pounding ache in her head. Groaning, she reluctantly removed herself from the plush blankets. The slightly spun about her. Steadying herself, she conjured a glass of water before here. After the events that transpired the night before, Khalessi tried to drown her embarrassment and shame through excess amounts of wine.

Vowing to never drink to such amounts again, she pulled on a thin robe and decided to reside on her balcony. Seeing as this was her last day before her apprenticeship began, she resolved to relax and get to know the palace more.

Taking in her new surroundings, she was greeted by a shining sun and blue skies. A warm breeze lifted her hair and she felt the rays of the sun warm her skin. The garden's floral scents wafted up to her nose and she felt at ease. The lush flowers and flowing fountains added to the magnificent view. She felt immensely grateful for everything she had been provided. Deep down she missed her window's view of rolling hills and mountains but secretly preferred this view.

Her balcony was the perfect spot for her to observe her fellow Asgardians. Noticing Hogun and Fandral across the yard, she waves to the two soldiers, whom in turn walked towards her.

"Good morrow, Lady Khalessi!" Called the charming Fandral, whom knowingly asks, "How are you faring on the glorious morning?" Such question even warranted a slight smile from the stoic Hogun.

Blushing deeply, she leaned over the stone railing, "I vow to never try to out drink Sir Volstagg for as long as my days here in Asgard!" She laughs joyously.

Fandral and Hogun guffaw together, "One must learn the hard way when dealing with old Volstagg," mentioned Hogun, smiling knowingly, "For now we must bid for fare well as we are late to a meal, good day my Lady." He bowed, along with Fandral while leaving the gardens.

Remembering the books she now has at her own disposal, she walks back into her room, towards the towering bookcase before selecting a novel. Returning to the balcony, she sit atop the railing, hanging a leg below the side, and begins to read in the beaming sunlight.

Taking a brief pause from her book, she returned her gaze to the lush gardens below. She had a uneasy feeling that she was being watched. Sweeping across the garden, it was then she noticed a dark figure emerge from the far end of the castle, she immediately recognizes the Prince.

A feeling of dread washed over her. Knowing the impending apology she needed to give him, she did not know how he would perceive her. She hoped that after she apologized for her accidentally spell on his drink, they could wipe the slate clean and begin again. She imagine they learning from one another and becoming alliances or even friends. But for that she would have to wait and see how things fared later today.

Returning to her book, she did not notice the sudden disappearance of the dark lord.

Still in a dark mood from the prior evening's events, Loki decides to leave his chambers to find a fool to take his anger out on. Striding into the sunlight, he enters the courtyard. Looking at the cheery servants and passing guests, his mood is dampened even more. A figure above the grounds catches his eye and he looks up only to his dismay to see just the person who put him in this mood.

Scowling, he does not know what his mother sees in this young Vanaheim girl. Beautiful she may be, with her red hair shining in the sun, her bright green eyes, and her slim leg dangling over the edge of the rail, he did not understand much else. For beauty was an easy thing to find in Asgard, as most maidens had beautiful qualities. He could hardly believe that such a girl could possess such power and skill. He dismissed her almost immediately.

Noticing how vulnerable she was in this position, he decided a little payback was in order. Casting an invisibility spell around him, he ponders a reasonable punishment for the moment. Looking at the bright blue sky, he is hit with a brilliant scheme. Casting a simple weather spell, he places a storm cloud above her head, which was too engrossed in her book, to notice. Smiling, he watches as the cloud begins to pour rain onto the distracted girl.

To his delight, she is startled and lets out a short scream, before scrambling onto the balcony to try and hide from the chilling rain. But to her dismay, the cloud follows her, even inside when she darts into her chambers.

Chuckling to himself, he knows that if this girl was so 'gifted,' as his mother put it, she will figure a way to dissipate the cloud. He removes the invisibility spell and continues to walk towards the main dining area, his mood suddenly much brighter. Smirking, he sees the servants that witnessed the spell glare at him with disappointment, which only added to his glee.

Simply enjoying her novel, Khalessi was completely surprised when it began to rain on her head. Involuntarily screaming, she jumps down from her resting area, only much to her chagrin, the cloud followed her wherever she went, including her chambers.

Pulling herself together, she realizes that this must be from the hands of the God of Mischief as payback from his mistake last night. Remembering his cold stare from across the yard, she shivers again. Trying to think clearly, she musters up a spell that slowly causes the cloud to disappear. Freezing and wet, she rushes into her bathing area and magically draws a steaming hot bath.

After bringing warmth back to her bones, she dresses in one of her black woolen dresses and pulls her hair into a braid resting on her shoulder. Determined to find the Prince, she purposely heads towards the dining hall, her blood boiling.

Upon entering, she hears from across the room, "Ay! Khalessi I hear there is a chance of isolated storms today!" Volstagg can hardly control his laughter as he calls her closer.

"I am glad I can provide you with such amusement Sir Volstagg, now have you lot seen Prince Loki?" She asks angrily while looking at the Warriors Three. Volstagg immediately closes his mouth at the Lady's anger.

Noticing her desperation, Fandral relents, "He is dining across the hall, but please do not say anything you will regret," He calls as she instantly heads towards the smirking Prince.

As if clockwork, Loki watches as the distress girl rushes into the hall before being called over by the oaf, Volstagg. He can almost feel her anger from here. He is absolutely delighted, there was nothing more he enjoyed than other people's despair.

Dismissing the maiden he had been half heartedly listening to. He smugly awaited the "wrath" she was about to bestow on him. Admitting to himself, he notices how appealing she looks, with her flushed cheeks and blazing eyes. Her dark fitted gown added to her angered aura for the time being. Forcing the thoughts aside he focuses all of his attention on her approaching figure.

Determined, she strides directly towards Loki. She was appalled by the superior look upon his handsome face. Again dressed in his usual black armor and green cape, he looked all the God of Mischief that we was.

Stopping across the table from the Prince, she places her hands onto her hips. "You must think you are so clever, setting that storm cloud over my head. And here I thought that if only I apologize today, we could start anew and try to be friends. But you had to retaliate and get your childish revenge. Also in turn, ruining an excellent novel I happen to be enjoying," As she continued, she realized she was getting no where with him, she huffed and turned to leave, she continued cruelly, "Besides, I thought as the God of Mischief, he would have thought of something more clever than a storm cloud."

Jumping from his seat, "How dare you insult me?," he growled, "You should be grateful I didn't just cause you to 'accidentally' fall from your balcony? And rid the castle of your insignificance!" He nearly shouted.

A silence fell over the hall and all eyes turned to the two feuding sorcerers. The fuming Prince and the now solemn Lady were the center of attention. Thor, who had joined the Warriors only moments ago, stood when Loki started with his tirade and was about to rush to Khalessi's aide. Before he could move, she spoke.

Barely above a whisper, she looks directly in his dark eyes, "I may be insignificant, but you are a lonely, vicious man who is not worthy of his power." Not waiting for his response, she turned and slowly walked away from the Prince.

Taken aback by her unexpected response, he watches her go. He felt as if he had just been punched in the stomach. She had seen right through him, to the true him. Before the audience that had stopped to watch the events transpire notice how she had affected him, he plastered his signature smirk onto his face and sat back down to finish eating, acting as if nothing had happened.

Turning the corner away from the dining hall, she teleported herself back to her room. Alone, she let the tear slip from her eyes. She would not let him see her cry. He would have seen it as a victory. Angrily she wipes them away. Fuming, she paces the length of her room. And as if unable to control herself she grabs a vase and casts it against the wall, causing it to crashing to the floor.

Shaking her head at her irrational stupidity, she takes a deep breath. Slowly she calms herself. Moments later, she hears a loud knock at her door. Wincing, she opens it, to reveal Thor peering at her with hesitation.

"Thor! I'm so sorry at my disgraceful behavior this morning. I did not mean to but I was just so angry at his revenge. But I realize not I over reacted and should have thought before I spoke." Embarrassed, she looks at her shoes.

Entering her room, Thor looks at her pitifully, "Khalessi, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Loki had no right to attack you like that," Glancing around the room, noticing the smashed glass, "Are you sure you are okay?

Gasping, she blushes red, she rushes to the broken glass before returning it to it's full glory. "Again I must apologize, I have a terrible temper sometimes that I cannot control."

"Something you and my brother seem to have in common." Thor sits on a couch, gesturing Khalessi to join him. "Look Khalessi, Loki does not 'play well with others.' Especially when that someone is so fondly looked upon by our mother."

Realizing what Thor is telling her, she feels deflated, "He feels I am trying to take your Mother from him," She watches Thor nod, "Oh goodness, I feel even more stupid, he is just afraid that I will take his mother's pride away from him." Covering her face with her hands, she continues, "What am I going to do now?"

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he replies, "Just wait, the time will come and you will be able to apologize and everything will work out. Now I must leave and deal with my brother. Please do not worry Lady Khalessi." He stands and exits the room.

Although less confused about her situation with Loki, she still dreaded their future. How could she have acted so brash. Deciding to retire for the night, she readies herself for bed. Unsure of her future here, she gets into her new bed. Sleep did not find her that night as she worried about Prince Loki.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Apprenticeship

Chapter 5: The Apprenticeship

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

After a long, restless night, Khalessi decides to get up start her day. It was to be the first day of her apprenticeship with Queen Frigga. She anxiously dressed herself in a plain grey dress and headed towards the study room.

Opening the large wooden doors, she is greeted with towering bookcases, wooden tables, and a large opening in the center of the room where she believed she would be practicing her skills. Noticing the Queen had already arrived, she swallowed her nerves and walked towards the waiting woman.

"Good morning, your Grace. Hopefully I have not kept you waiting," She curtsied dutifully.

"Oh no, dear girl, I always come here in the morning to clear my head, you are indeed on time, do not fret." Standing from her chair, she gracefully walked towards the closest bookcase and scanned the leather bound books until selecting a rather large, old looking tome. "Here is where we shall begin, _The Basics of Magic_. I know this may seem tedious but I need to know what you have already learned and what are your strengths and weaknesses." Glancing at Khalessi, she finished, "I need to know your limits so I can push you further."

Nodding, she readied herself for her first tests. "I am willing to do anything to prove myself, my Queen."

"Before we begin, I must tell you that while we are in this room," she said while gesturing to the expansive room, "We are equals, you can call me Frigga." Clearing her throat, "Now let us begin, I would like to see a simple fire spell. Light the candle on the table." Waiting expectantly, she watched Khalessi.

Taking a deep breath, Khalessi cleared her mind, and silently casted a spell to which the candle burst into a tame flame. She look for some recognition from Frigga.

Instead of giving her praise, she immediately responded, "Now all of the candles in the room, including the fireplace." She commanded gently.

Without a moment's hesitation, the candles around the room began lighting, one by one. Lastly, the marble fireplace began to roar to light spreading heat throughout the room.

The rest of the afternoon continued as Frigga called out spells, whether fire spells, teleportation, protection spells, and even healing spells, Khalessi completed them with ease. She was finally tripped up when it came to projecting herself into another form.

Happy with the observations she made this afternoon, Frigga ended the lesson. "Khalessi, you are quite powerful and knowledgeable for someone at your age. You have mastered all of the basics and are quite advanced in most. Of course we need to work on projections but that time will come. But for now I am quite pleased, I have not seen someone with such strength since Loki was a bit younger." Smiling suddenly, she continued, "I will have Loki come and view your skills to see where you need more improvement in such an area."

Forcing herself not to groan at the thought of Loki helping her made her head hurt. But forcing a smile, she graciously responded, "It would be an honor to learn from him and his legendary skills." Inwardly, she knew he would do nothing but torture her and prove to his mother that she is not worthy of this apprenticeship. "Thank you for today's lesson Frigga, but I am now quite exhausted from practicing for so long, I must return to my room for needed rest." Turning, she headed for the door and slowly returned to her room.

Casting her curtains closed, she layer on top of her large bed. Thinking of her new friends, she knew they must be in the dining hall or out practicing their fighting. She ached to join them and learn more of the Asgardian way but knew of the chance that Loki could be with them. She was not ready to face the Prince after accosting him the way she did and although she knew he deserved every word she said, she also knew he real reason behind his anger and felt a deeper sympathy.

Turning her thoughts away from the handsome Prince, she began to think of home. She wondered how her mother and father were faring without her. She missed them both terribly and suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of sadness. She missed her mother's soothing voice, singing in the halls and her father's booming laugh during Sunday feasts. She worried about her mother and how she was feeling. With her healing powers, she always felt a personal responsibility for her mother's health and well-being.

She rose from her bed and sat at the golden desk across the room. Pull a piece of parchment and a quill from the drawers, she begins a letter to her parents, expressing her sorrows from their distance. Finishing, she sealed the letter with her family's crest on a wax seal. Finding a guard, she placed the letter within his care to be sent to Vanaheim.

Returning to her lavish bed, she laid down, suddenly tired from her overwhelming emotions. Eventually, she fell asleep until a firm knocking sounded at her door. Jumping up from her deep slumber, she sleepily hurried towards her door. Yawning briefly, she opened the door to review a smiling Sif.

Taking in her disheveled appearance, Sif quickly remarked, "Did I wake you Khalessi? If I did, I am truly sorry and will leave immediately."

Shaking her head, she responded, "No, no! I mean yes, I was sleeping but it is quite fine. Please do come in," Returning to her sitting room, she turned to face the warrior, "Now what has brought you to my room on this fine day?"

"Well, I know that you are avoiding us. After hearing about what happened yesterday from the boys, I am not surprised that you are keeping your distance. Loki did not look pleased today and I think you may be the cause," Anxiously, fidgeting with her armor, she continued, "But I wanted to know if you would accompany me to the market this evening, I am in need of new gloves and do not want to go alone."

Picking up on Sif's nerves, she smiles, "Of course I would love to join you to the market, I have been quite curious of the bustling streets below. But, if you allow me, I was wondering, why me? Why not bring Thor or Volstagg, for they are much more suitable for this job?"

Shrugging, she looks to the ground, "Well, I wanted to ask you. I haven't had many friends that are women. They all look down upon me for my choice of becoming a warrior. But I felt that you are different and I can see us becoming fast friends."

Striding towards the nervous warrior, she grasped her hand, "Sif, I would be honored to be your friend." She smiled and rushed into her room, calling over her shoulder, "Let me change, I shall be quick!"

Not too long after, the two girls were strolling down the main street of the market. Surrounded by bustling carts, shouting patrons, and throngs of people pushed along the street. Khalessi was taking in every moment. Forgetting her homesickness from earlier, she fell in love with Asgard all over again.

Following the tall warrior, they soon arrived at a small shop owned by an ancient looking man with a scowl on his face. He immediately reminded her of Pascal and she was hit with a pang of sadness. Pushing it aside, she focused on the transaction in front of her.

"Good morrow Sir Mallo. I am in need of your expertise. My gloves are far too worn and I need new ones." Presenting her old gloves, Sif hands her gloves to Mallo whom in turn examines the worn leather.

Smirking, he searches his shop and returns with a new pair of leather gloves. "My Lady Sif, only the best for my favorite warrior."

The two old friends spent moments talking before Sif paid the patron. Running her fingers along the armor, gloves, and other leather goods around the shop, she was astounded by the amount of detail that goes into each piece. Leaving the two alone to share a moment, she steps outside into the dying sunlight. Observing the people around her, she finds herself feeling more at home. She mentally chides herself for her moment of weakness earlier. Sif sooner joined her outside and began walking towards the palace.

"Sif, can I ask for your opinion?" Khalessi softly asked while looking at the ground.

Knowingly, she nods, "You want to know what to do about the whole Loki situation." Watching Khalessi nod, she continues, "You have to know that Loki is a very difficult person. He is cold and calculated, but deep down is a loyal, strong friend. Personally, I think you just need to find him alone and apologize. He will not apologize but you need to take the high road. He thinks highly of this and although he will never admit it, he is quite curious about you and your magic." Smiling briefly, she finishes, "I also thinks he finds you to be interesting, for no one has ever talked to him in that manner before and he is intrigued."

Blushing at the last comment, she hastily refuses it, "Loki finds me less interesting than a bag of salt." She giggles. Comparing her new friend's advice with Thor's, she responds moments later, "You're right. I may have acted hastily and without thinking but I need to make this right. I can't avoid him forever. Tomorrow I will talk with him." Sighing with relief, "Sif I am so thankful that you are so welcoming towards me."

"Khalessi, I could say the same thing," Sif smiled and led them through the now thinning out crowd towards the glistening castle.

Glancing at the carts on the streets, she is intrigued by an older woman selling, old golden rings. Walking with Sif to the cart, she takes in the beauty of the glistening rings. Picking up a simple, band of gold, she asks the woman for two. Paying the older woman, she happily looks at her new purchase.

Turning to Sif, she hands her a ring, "It my realm, we like to gift the people closest to us, so I want to give you this to cement our new friendship." She smiles and slips the golden ring around her finger.

Taken by surprise, Sif smiles, "I do not know what to say." Pushing it on her finger, she looks to Khalessi, "Thank you Khalessi." A look of sorrow falls over her eyes.

"What is wrong Sif, do you not like it? I can surely get you a different one."

"Oh no! It is the most beautiful. It just reminded me that you are the only woman to consider me a friend. Most of the the Ladies of the Court refuse to speak to me because I chose the life of the soldier rather than the life of a Lady. I have spent many feasts alone.. besides the Warriors Three and Thor, I mean."

Listening to her new friend, she replies, "I think of you as more courageous than most woman for your life choice. That is why I enjoy your presence most." Smiling, she continues, "Now let us return and join the meal that surely has already begun."

Khalessi and Sif soon joined the Warriors Three at dinner. Their conversation was mainly focused on the argument between Loki and Khalessi.

"I couldn't believe my eyes that you just walked up to him and chew him out. It was quite admirable." Commented Fandral.

Sighing, "I just wish I handled it differently-" She cut her sentence short when she saw the said Prince enter the dining room. Initially heading towards the table, he notices Khalessi and scowls before leaving the room almost as quickly as he entered. "He can't even stand the sight of me anymore." The rest of the table looked down at her sympathetically.

Thor spoke up, "Khalessi, don't worry, all of this will blow over eventually."

Nodding, she looked down at her food. Losing her appetite, her mind is consumed with the impending conversation that she will be needing to conduct before tomorrow's sunset. Knowing it could only go one of two ways, she ended her day with a sense of dread.

* * *

**AN: Thank you everyone for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Lesson

Chapter 6: The Lesson

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Sleep once again has escaped Khalessi. Her mind seemed muddled by thoughts for which she could not straighten out. She knew it must come from the argument between Loki and herself. But after almost a week, she had still not fulfilled her promise of redoing her apology. Between her lessons with the Queen, developing friendships with Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three, and the lavish parties that always seem to happen, she has not found a moment to find him alone.

It is not that she hasn't sought after the dark Prince, it is that he is either missing from the castle grounds or disappears when he sees her. Determined to put this behind them, she vows to settle this before her parents are to visit in a fortnight.

One afternoon, strolling around the palace grounds, she sets off to find Sif or any of the warriors to converse with. Heading towards the training grounds, the closer she gets, the louder the roars become.

Entering the larger wood and stone stadium, she is welcomed by the scene of Thor dueling with Fandral. Throngs of fellow warriors surround the two, shouting words of encouragement or vulgar insults. Sifting through the crowds, she finds Lady Sif, watching from afar in the bleachers. Grateful to be away from the sweating, greasy men, she sits beside her new friend.

"I see that you do not join your fellow warriors at the fight." She remarks to the raven haired warrior.

Watching the dueling warriors, she notes that Fandral is quick and light on his feet while Thor is much more aggressive and forceful. Initially, she did not know how anyone could duel Thor without an instantaneous loss but she soon realized that Fandral has learned Thor's weaknesses. They were equally matched although vastly different.

Smirking, Sif replies, "You must be mad! I would much rather watch from afar than be stuck next to the men whom deem themselves better than I. Besides, I find it to be a better view from up here, you can take in all of the glorious action." Returning her eyes to the battle, her brown eyes land on Fandral for a moment longer than necessary.

After spending time with Sif and the Warriors, she has been able to sense that Sif has developed feelings for Fandral, for looked at him as a more than a friend although she tried desperately to hide it.

Placing her head on her hand, she tilted her head to her friend, "Sif, have you ever thought of telling Fandral of your feelings about him," She said, smiling knowingly.

Caught off guard, Sif gaped at the question, "Why Khalessi, I have no idea what you are talking about. Fandral is a fine warrior and a friend, just a friend.." She trained off as she looked towards the blonde warrior whom now seemed to have upper hand against the young God.

Grasping her friend's calloused hand, she replied, "Sif, I may be new you and your Asgardian ways but I know that you care deeply for Fandral," Cutting off Sif's attempt to discourage her, she continued, "You care for him as more than a friend. And for once I am astounded that you, the greatest female warrior, is afraid of sharing her feelings to the one she truly loves."

Blushing and looking at her scuffed boots, Sif sighs, "Khalessi, I can never tell him. I am not like you, I am not beautiful of ladylike. He would never see me as more of a fellow warrior and friend. That is why I musn't tell him. I could not ruin our friendship." A look of sadness crossed over the eyes of her friend.

"Sif, not only are you the fiercest of all warriors, you are most beautiful. Fandral would find himself lucky to be in your eyes." Turning, she notices the fight has ended with Thor narrowly defeating his fellow competitor.

Smiling sheepishly to Khalessi, Sif replies, "Why thank you my dearest friend. But maybe in due time I will be able to express myself but for now I am willing to wait." Her eyes followed the defeated warrior as he was playfully jested by his friends.

In the distance, Thor called out to the crowd, "Who is next? Does anyone try and defeat me?" His eyes searched the crowds, all of which stepped back knowing they would not defeat the God of Thunder.

"Might I give it a go, Brother?" Spoke up a silken voice from the shadows. Prince Loki emerged from his spot, smiling deviously.

Smiling grandly, "Brother! Here to repeat your embarrassing loss to me from last time?"

Removing his coat, Loki smirks, "We shall see dear Thor."

Their fight seemed to have a more feverish feeling surrounding it. Thor with his crashing ways was quickly dashed by Loki's speed and cunning ability to predict his next move. Khalessi was immediately engrossed in the fight between the two Princes. She originally believed Loki to be a weak competitor, his only strength being magic, but she was quickly mistaken as she realized that Loki was as skilled as his golden brother.

After what had seemed like ages, Thor taunted his brother, "Loki, why don't you just give up already?" Smiling mischievously, his eyes flashed towards Khalessi, lowering his voice, "Wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of Lady Khalessi?"

As soon as the words left the God's mouth, Loki's demeanor changed. He darted towards his larger brother and was able to strike an ending blow. "Do you yield to me, my brother?" He growled menacingly.

Noticing his behavior, Thor stepped down, "I yield."

Roars of shouts and chants exploded from the warriors. Khalessi realized that this seemed to be her only chance to apologize to Loki. Turning and saying a quick goodbye to her friend, she hurried down the stairs towards the dark Prince.

Noticing her advancing towards him, Loki turned away and retreated to the castle. Stopping in her tracks, she is disheartened at his sudden disappearance. She groaned that she will never be able to apologize at this point.

Thor suddenly appeared next to her, "Lady Khalessi, I hope you are enjoying the festivities down here in the area." Smiling as he had not just suffered a defeat at the hands of his brother, "I usually do not find many maidens find this a suitable source of entertainment."

Shoving her deflated emotions aside, she smiled up at the handsome Prince, "I am unlike most maidens, dear Thor. I was in desperate need of distraction from studies and could not be happier to find Lady Sif down here to watch you duel your fellow warriors. Although I am surprised that Loki could get the best of the God of Thunder," She winked.

"Ah yes, well I pushed him too far knowingly. When that happens, he fights his best fight which I like most." Signaling for them to sit at an adjacent bench, he continues, "How is the apology coming Khalessi?"

Sighing, she replies while clenching her fists, "It is so frustrating. All I want to do is apologize and put this behind us but he does not allow me in his presence."

"I know full well the depth of Loki's anger and ability to hold a grudge. He is not easy to persuade but he desperately craves companionship. He has built walls to protect himself from outsiders but I have a feeling that if you can get to him, you will see the true Loki." Hearing his fellow warriors calling him, he continues, "I must leave you in the middle of our conversation, Lady Khalessi. For this I am deeply sorry."

Waving him off, she smiles, "No! Go, return to your men. I must return to rest anyways."

Khalessi returned to her chambers, overcome with exhaustion. Once she got into her comfortable bed, her mind became overcome with thoughts of a certain Prince and his dark eyes.

After another long night of restful sleep, Khalessi arose from her bed to greet the new day. As per usual in Asgard, it was a beautiful day, with a shining sun and blue skies. She strangely missed the chilly days where she would spend it inside Pascal's warm study learning about new spells or the days where it rained so hard that she would not be able to leave the palace for days on account of the mud. But she much now preferred the sun filled days here in her new home.

Readying herself for her lesson with Frigga, she let herself forget about Loki and the impending apology. She would allow herself to indulge in her studies to improve her skills. She made her way to their study and was greeted by the smiling Queen.

"Good morning, Khalessi. I hope you are well rested for today's lesson for it will be a two lesson day," Retrieving a book from the shelves, she and Khalessi sat in their usual seats to begin their lesson.

An hour or two passed before Khalessi heard a door open.

"Ah, I'm glad you actually made it down here, my son." Frigga called to the approaching figure across the room.

Cringing, she hopelessly prayed to the Gods of Valhalla that it was the almighty Thor who was approaching. Glancing behind her shoulder, she did not meet the clear blue eyes of the God of Thunder but the dark eyes of a certain God of Mischief. Blushing deeply, she quickly turned herself and immersed herself in the readings in front of her.

Speaking to the seated girl, Frigga explained, "Khalessi, since you have improved immensely this week, I thought it would be a grand idea for Loki to come and observe your magic. For I believe since he is more powerful in his projection skills, he would be of more help to you in your studies."

Forcing a smile to her face, she responds to her Queen, "What a wonderful idea, Frigga. I am grateful to have the ability to learn from Loki and his legendary skills." Realizing this may be her only chance to make it up the the Prince, she becomes eager to prove herself.

Sighing arrogantly, Loki sets himself up in a large chair across the room, "Impress me with your skill Lady Khalessi," He says condescendingly.

Determined to prove her strength to Loki, she performs her more complex spells. She expertly executes spell after spell. She turns to Frigga who looks both proud and pleased with her pupil's talents. Unwillingly, she turns to Loki. His face show no emotion.

"Loki, what do you think? Don't you think she has potential to become one of the most powerful witches of our time?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he ignores his mother's comments. "Show me your projections" He commands.

Breathing deep, she concentrates all of her magic and energy on her projection. Even with her most focused try, she can only produce a translucent version of herself that only lasts seconds. Dejected, she nervously looks towards her new mentor.

Smirking, "Well, I know see why you need my help. You are as powerful as a child beginning magic for the first time."

"Loki! How dare you speak about my apprentice that way. She is just as powerful as you were at a younger age." Frigga scolds her youngest son.

Shrugging again, "I call it as I see it Mother. Now if I am done observing her for the day, I would like to spend it any other way if possible." Standing, he turns towards the door.

Watching her opportunity slip away, she hurried asks the Queen, "Frigga, I need to speak with Loki, may I be excused?" Watching her nod, she rushed out the door, carrying her billowing skirts.

"Prince Loki! Please wait!" She called to his retreating back.

Watching him halt, she rushed to his side. Gathering her courage, she quickly begins speaking, "Prince Loki, I know you hate me for the joke I mistakenly placed on you. But I want you to know how deeply sorry I am. I did not mean for that to happen to you, I should not have done it in the first place but I was stupidly eager to please our friends. I also wish to apologize to my out burst at you in the dining hall. It was disrespectful and unwarranted as it was just playful revenge upon myself. I hope for you to be able to enter a room without having to leave because of me. I hope to turn a new leaf with you, I hope to learn from you and your legendary magic, and maybe even friends one day. But for now I just wish for you to know my deepest condolences," Looking up into his dark eyes, she finishes. She waits and watches for the Prince's response.

"To stop you from this monologue, I will accept your dismal attempt an apology. I will teach you in the arts of my magic because you are quite hopeless. But do not get your hopes up that we will some day become 'friends.' I do not do friends." With the explanation, he turns ands leaves Khalessi standing in the middle of the hallway.

Confused as ever, she returns to the study hall to Queen Frigga. She tried to focus on her studies but even the ever perceptive Queen took pity upon the distracted girl.

"Khalessi, I may be a Queen and a much older woman but I can still tell when a young girl is troubled. And you my dear, are truly troubled." Closing the book, she folds her hand on the cover, looking expectantly at her apprentice.

Sighing, she replied, "I do not know how much you know but Loki and I have not had a good start. I have done things I am ashamed of but now that I have apologized and he has accept it, I still feel no peace. He does not see me as an equal and does not see us ever being friends. Although I'm not rushing to be his friend, I would like to be comfortable here and I do not want to make the Prince angry with my presence. I just don't know what it will take for him to see I mean him no harm." Realizing how much she has said, she quickly continues, "I'm sorry my Queen, I did not mean to unload of my problems on to you when you have much more pressing duties to attend to."

"Khalessi, I told you in this room, we are equal to one another. But as for my son, I know he is difficult to deal with, he always has been. He once did not speak to me for a month because I forbade him from leaving the castle during a time of turmoil in the markets." She laughs fondly at the memory, "Although the silence is welcomed sometimes, but for what you must know is that Loki can be reached. Through his walls of cold stares and harsh words, holds in a lion's heart and fierce loyalty. I know this will resolve its self eventually, it always does." Standing to leave, she calls over her shoulder, "Besides, he would not act this harshly, if he did not find you interesting in the least."

Blushing at the Queen's last remark, she cleans the table from which they were studying. She heads to the dining hall to join Sif and the Warriors for dinner. Surprisingly, she sees Loki sitting at the end of table. He glanced in her direction before returning to his meal. Feeling a sense of victory, she sits next to dinner and shares a knowing smile with her friend. She finally felt her life coming together here, one small apology at a time.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Light

Ch. 7: The Light

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A few days pass as Khalessi falls into a routine with her new life in Asgard. Everyday she would have a quick breakfast alone in her chambers before heading to the study to begin her daily lessons with the Queen. Once the lesson of the day was complete, she would finish any reading assigned by her mentor or practice any difficult spells before returning to the dining hall to find her friends. Khalessi loved her new life, she felt herself improving her skills and gaining new friends in Thor and the warriors. The only problem that still persisted in her life was Loki. Although less severe from before, he still looks at her with distaste and finds it quite entertaining to point out her flaws.

The night prior, at dinner, Hogun was asking Khalessi about her lessons and her time with the Queen.

"How are your lessons with the Queen, Khalessi? Do you find yourself improving?" Hogun asks politely from across the table.

Nodding enthusiastically, "Why yes, Hogun! I feel my powers growing each day. Queen Frigga is an excellent mentor. Although I am still finding difficulty projecting myself." She shrugs before returning to her food.

"Why that is because you lack focus and drive. A sorcerer half your age could have mastered this skill ages ago." Loki stated cruelly, smirking at the blushing girl.

Turning red, she turns to the Prince, "You have no idea what you are talking about Prince Loki so I would appreciate if you would keep your thoughts to yourself."

The warriors around them noticed the shift in the atmosphere and immediately turned the conversation away from such topics. While both Khalessi and Loki remained silent for the rest of the evening.

She arrived the next morning at the study to find Loki sitting in the Queen's usual seat. He sat at ease in the chair, lazily reading a book, before his eyes snapped to the girl standing in the doorway. "Are you going to stand there all day or can we get this over with?" He snapped harshly, his cold eyes glaring.

Anger boiled in her veins but she pushed it aside to make the most of their lesson today. She ignores his first comment, "Where is the Queen? Is she ill?" She asks worriedly. Cautiously looking at the dark Prince, she watches him roll his eyes before closing his book audibly. She retrieves the book that she and the Queen had been reading from the day prior and opens it to the appropriate page.

"She simply had more important tasks to attend to, so she asked for me to teach your lesson for the next few days," He sighed, "As if I have nothing more important to do with my days."

Closing the book forcefully, Khalessi slams the book down on to the table. "Well, Loki, if you don't want to be here as much as I don't want you to be here, then leave, I can find a way to practice without your help." Crossing her arms, she glared at the handsome Prince. She continually hated herself for finding him so attractive.

Taking delight from her pain, he smiles charmingly. "It was just a joke, Lady Khalessi. No need to take things so harshly." He rises from his chair and circles the girl, "You shouldn't let your temper get the best of you," He hisses in her ear.

Stepping away from the Prince, she rolls her shoulders back, "I am done with your games, Loki. I am here to learn from the best and as much as I hate to admit it, you are one of the best. And if that means that we must spend time together then fine, I will endure but I will not tolerate your mind games." She looks cooly at him while standing her ground.

Smiling slightly, he nods in agreement, "Fine, we play by your rules. No need to make this time together any more intolerable than it already is. And besides you finally have said something right; I am the best." He winks at the girl, who turns beet red in return.

"Fine, let us begin then." She huffs, while collecting her book.

Stepping closer to her, he grabs the book from her hands, "No, we don't need any books. Besides, we are leaving these quarters for your lesson anyways."

She looked at him quizzically, "But I was just about to learn something new about healing wounds from the Queen.." She looks at the book forlornly.

"Trust me, this is something far more valuable." He smirks while striding towards the doors and without looking over his shoulder to see if she was following, he heads towards the courtyard.

Determined to show that she can take things in stride, she rushes after him. His long strides provide difficulty for her to keep up but she does not speak up, she hides her weakness. They travel out of the castle grounds, through back alleyways of the markets, and eventually reach what she guessed was their training ground.

Stone stretches out before them before jutting up into the sky all around them, creating almost like a stadium around them. She looks around in awe of the beauty of the ancient stones. Running her hands over the walls, she can feel a faint feeling of magic flowing through the structure.

Turning suddenly, she faces Loki, "Did you create this?" She asks incredulously.

Leaning smugly against the stone walls, he shrugs, "If I am going to take over your teachings for the time being, we are going to do it on my terms. But you must know before we begin that I am not going to baby you or make it easy, you are going to be pushed until you feel you cannot go farther, I hope you are prepared." Pushing himself from the wall, he purposely strides to the center of their training center. "I guarantee that by the end of this week, you will have the ability to do this," At the end of his sentence, one by one, duplicate versions of Loki appear in thin air.

Gasping, she counts ten Loki's in total. All identical, all smiling arrogantly at her. She walked towards the closest projection. Carefully inspecting each one, she can not determine which is the true Prince. In awe, she reluctantly claps and smiles, "I am impressed. And if like you say I will be able to do this by the last sundown this week, I will never doubt you and your magic again."

Dispersing his projections, he gestures her forward. She obediently walks toward him and is equally as shocked when he takes her small hands within his long fingers. Slightly chilled, she can feel the faint sense of magic flowing within his body. "Now I want you to focus all of your magic to your fingertips, really concentrate." He commands softly.

Swallowing, she readies herself. Closing her green eyes, she focuses all of her thoughts and feelings on her magic, she can feel herself growing stronger as she concentrates. Opening her eyes, she looks down at her hands. Mouth agape, she sees white beams of light faintly shining from her fingertips. "How is this happening? I've never been able to give light to my magic before," She asks quietly, still in awe of her new power.

"It seems you are actually concentrating your power before.. and it also helps that I am holding your hands to force the process as well." He reminds her.

Pulling her hands away, the light dims. Trying again, she fails to produce a light force. Khalessi becomes annoyed that she has to rely on him for the time being to strengthen her ties to her magic. Reluctantly, she holds her hand out to Loki who smugly takes it. "Okay, teach me." She commands simply.

Loki nods with a hint of a smile. "It takes a lot of practice for a sorcerer to produce this magic, although it only took myself a short amount of time," He adds to his arrogance, ignoring Khalessi's eye roll, "But I think in due time it will come to you. Now go again, this time feel my magic flowing within yours, it will help."

She follows his instruction, focusing her energy with his. This time she is pleased that the light is much brighter and more sustainable.

"Do you feel the magic surging in your hands?"

Khalessi nods in agreement.

"I want you to remember how you are feeling so when I remove my hands, you can replicate the feeling, and hopefully, if you do it right, continue your light." Loki removes one hand from hers. The light briefly dims before she is able to refocus and gain the power back. He then moves his other hand, watching expectantly. The light again almost fades out before she is able to bring it to full light. Moments later, it dims and disappears completely. Loki observes keenly.

"Better right? I mean I could really feel it this time." She looks at him questioningly.

"I suppose but you need to practice more to gain endurance."

For the next hour, she repeats the same action over and over again. She feels herself growing weaker but determined to push herself, she does not slow. By the end of the hour, she is able to hold her light for minutes at a time. Satisfied with her progress, Loki ends the lesson.

"You have done enough for today." He says indifferently, as if he does not care.

"Done well?" She smiles playfully.

Rolling his eyes, he replies, "Done okay."

Khalessi smiles to herself before walking towards the entrance to their practice space. She waits for Loki whom is slowly making his way towards her. Stopping just past the walls, he turns and waves his hand over the entrance. Suddenly the hole closes, shutting out any unwanted visitors. Silently she watches him in amazement.

They walk silently for a few paces before she finds herself asking unexpectedly, "How long have you been practicing?"

Without looking at her, "Since I could read books, my mother read from books of magic and I soon became entranced by those worlds. And so I began to learn of my own skills and have been practicing ever since."

Nodding, she is surprised at his willingness to respond, so she continues, "Has Frigga helped you with your studies?"

"Only in the beginning, I mostly preferred to learn on my own."

"How remarkable that you were able to teach yourself this. I feel that without my previous mentor, I wouldn't have been capable of learning anything."

Loki doesn't respond and Khalessi does not want to push her luck with him, so she remains silent for the remainder of their travel back to the castle. The eventually arrive at the main gates, where they are met by Thor and Sif. The two warriors cast a confused look to one another before looking to Khalessi. Loki acknowledges the warriors before heading into the castle without a word of explanation.

Sighing, she explains their situation. "Queen Frigga is occupied by other duties this week, so she dubbed Loki as a suitable mentor in her leave."

"He actually agreed to that?" Sif questions.

Thor laughs, "Yes, well, Loki always has a soft spot for Mother and does not like to disappoint her. Even if it is to train Khalessi."

Shrugging, she admits to the warriors, "He actually is an excellent teacher, demanding but fair. He also kept his ill manners at bay for the duration of our lesson." Suddenly yawning, she continues, "Demanding means exhausting, so I am going to rest before dinner tonight. Shall I see you there?"

The two warriors nod, before Thor speaks up, "Remember, this Friday is Fandral's Name Day so there will be a massive feast in his honor."

"How could one forget, it is all he ever speaks of," Sif adds, while laughing.

Khalessi laughs with Sif, "Of course, I would never miss such an affair."

Khalessi says good-bye to her friends before returning to her chambers. She closes her curtains and makes her way to her bed. She decides to sleep for a while to chase away her exhaustion. Waking not too long after, she finds herself in much better spirits and her stomach growling. She freshens herself up before heading to the dining hall. On her way, she runs into Hogun. The two chat for a moment before falling into a comfortable silence for the rest of their walk. Entering the expansive hall, Khalessi and Hogun join their already settled friends. Loki, seated on the opposite side of Fandral does not look her way when she sits besides Sif. She chooses to ignore this and joins the current conversation about Fandral's upcoming Name Day.

"I for one am excited for the feast, such delicacies and ale will be available." Exclaimed Volstagg with an already full mouth of food.

"Volstagg, you would be excited for any occasion if there were food and ale," joked Khalessi.

"Enough about the food, I want to hear what my good friends are giving me," Fandral smiled as he looked around the table.

Thor tosses a piece of meat at Fandral's head, laughing, "You deserve nothing, my friend, nothing but a good lay," The fellow warriors, aside from Sif who turns red and silent, burst into laughter.

Khalessi does not enjoy the warrior's jests as she watches Sif become conflicted with grief as her love continues to chase women. She also notices that Loki does not look amused with his friends conversation. She catches his eye and although he does not smile, he does not scowl at her. She returns to her meal and the conversation, happier with the life she has come to know.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Projection

Ch. 8: The Final Lesson

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Try again! You aren't even giving your full strength today," Loki expressed angrily from across the practice arena. He crossed his arms while crossing the space between them, "I'm not going to waste my time if you aren't going to put in the effort," he growled angrily.

Sighing in frustration, Khalessi throws her hands up in the air, "I am trying! Obviously something isn't working if after the third time, I can't get the projection to last more than a few moments," she placed her hand on her hips and glared at the glowering Prince.

They had been practicing all morning. The past few days had been progressing steadily. They argued relentlessly and got under one another's skin, but they eventually saw eye to eye and pushed aside their differences to learn. She was now capable of sustaining her magic without end, she had been able to build up enough endurance. Their relationship had also improved as well, Loki no longer glared at her during meals or undermining her skills to their friends. Instead he acknowledged her presence and been increasingly more open to conversation during their times together.

Today, they had decided moved on to physical projections and she could produce a replica of herself but only to last moments before disappearing in thin air. Loki had been pressing her all morning to push herself more and more but instead of motivating her, it only made her angrier and less focused. Khalessi turned away from Loki, she could feel angry tears pricking at her eyes, determined to hide them, she wiped them away immediately.

Loki watched Khalessi. From their time together, he began to learn what made the Vanaheim witch tick. She was a quick learner and skilled at improving her weaknesses. She was a strong girl, never one to let her weakness show or to give up without giving it her all. He was beginning to see why his mother was so keen on choosing her for the apprenticeship. Although the Prince was beginning to warm up to Khalessi, he still did not want to waste his time with her, if she was not willing to put the time and effort in.

As he observed her today, he noticed that she was not focusing on her task at hand. She wasn't pushing herself as she normally would. There was something on her mind. When he noticed her tears, he felt himself soften involuntarily. He hated the way she made him feel. Loki felt the walls he built crumbling around him. Her strong, determined spirit and fiery temper made her an equal opponent to his. He slowly walked towards her.

Hearing the nearing footsteps, she wiped the last of the tears away and prepared for his unrelenting anger. Straightening her back, she looked him straight in the eyes, "I'm sorry, let's just try this again. I will focus this time." She went to turn away from him when he grabbed her arm lightly.

"Khalessi, stop. What is it that keeps you from focusing on today's lesson?" His eyes, usually filled with distain, were filled with concern. He watched her face falter slightly before returning to it's steeled expression.

"I'm fine, just distracted by the, um, upcoming festivities," She scrambled for an excuse. Fixing her skirt, she made her way back towards the center of their arena, "Can we just get back to the lesson?"

He saw straight through her lie. One thing he learned from this past week was that she could not lie to save her life. He chose not to press her, knowing that it will either come out eventually or it is something he has no business of knowing. Nodding, he follows her back to their area, "Fine, but only if you do not waste my time anymore," He says. He took his usual perch upon a outcrop in the stone.

She stopped thinking about the news she received this past morning. She received a letter that her mother and father were planning to visit soon. Although she was overjoyed that they were coming, she was nervous that she had not proved herself enough to make them proud.

She took a deep breath and began to focus her energy on the magic she needed to perform. She slowly felt the magic building as she projected it to duplicate herself. She watched as a perfect reproduction of herself formed in front of her eyes. As she felt her power falter, she dug deeper, pulling at her center to strengthen herself. Khalessi produced her projection for minutes this time. She finally felt her magic run out as the projection disappear. Panting, she felt faint.

He watched as she successfully completed her projection and sustained it for more than a few moments. Pleased with her sudden improvement, he jumps down from his seat. As he went to praise her accomplishment, he noticed her beginning to stagger. He rushed to her side just as she lost consciousness. Catching her in his arms, he held her delicately against his body. "Khalessi! Wake up! If you think that I will carry you all the way back to the castle, you are surely mistaken," He tries to shake her awake with no avail. He thought for a moment to just leave her here. No one would come to harm her, she would just wake later and find her way back to the castle.

Growling, he realizes that this is slightly his fault. He shouldn't have pushed her in the first place knowing she was in no shape to perform the spell. He shifts her against his chest, realizing that he will have to return to the castle. He looked down at her resting form. He had never been this close to her before. Her fair skin shone in the setting sun and her auburn hair flowed past his arm, flowing in the slight breeze. Her beauty, although subtle, was breathtaking. Loki pulled her closer as he left their practice arena. He felt her heartbeat against his. He thought it was such an odd sensation, feeling one's life against his own.

Passing through the markets of Asgard, he gather many confused and worried looks as he carried Khalessi's body. Holding his head high, he does not acknowledge the citizens around him. Eventually, they reach the gates of the castle. Hoping to make it to her chambers before someone finds them, he takes one of his secret passageways. Cutting through the castle walls, he makes it up to her room in no time. Fortunately, the guards do not say a word as her opens her door, carrying her inside.

He takes his her chambers, seeing her personal touch on her bedchamber. Books overflowing on her bed side table, letters from home stacked on her desk, and flowing curtains blow on the breeze. He makes his way to the bed and places her gently on top of her blankets. Looking down at Khalessi, he pushes her hair from her face. Without another look, he leaves her to rest.

He is disappointed in himself. He shows weakness with this girl. He cannot let her get to him. He vows to himself that he will not concern himself with her any longer, seeing as the next day was their last lesson together. He would rid this vulnerability from his life.

By the time Khalessi wakes, the sun has set and the moon has taken it's place among the stars. Sitting up, she confusedly looks around, not knowing where she is. Noticing she is in her room, she relaxes but realizes that she has no idea how she got there. The last thing she remembers was completing her projection and then blackness.

Weakly, she removes herself from the bed to change into her nightgown. Thinking of the only possibility of how she came to return to her chambers, she realized that Loki must have brought her back. She felt gratitude for the dark Prince. She knows how difficult it must have for him to swallow his pride to help her. Still weak from the lesson earlier, she returns to bed only to fall back to sleep moments later.

The next morning, she wakes up to birds chirping outside of her window. Feeling refreshed, she quickly dresses herself and sets off to find Loki. Teleporting to the study, she does not find him. Next, she quickly makes her way to the dining hall, again to not see the God of Mischief. As her last resort, she makes the hasty decision to teleport to their practice area. Finding the opening, she finds him, standing elegantly, looking at the sky.

Clearing her throat, she makes her presence known. Already knowing she had arrived, he turns slowly. Seeing that she looks well-rested, he is relieved that she has recovered from yesterday's lesson.

"I didn't think you would be up to our final lesson." He folds his hands behind his back and walks toward her.

Blushing, she pushes her hair behind her ear, "I actually feel much better than yesterday. Thank you for bringing me back to the castle, I know it must not have been your favorite thing to do."

Shrugging, "I couldn't just leave you here. Anyways, I apologize for pushing you too far yesterday when you were clearly too weak," He looks at her but avoids her eyes.

"It was my fault, now can we please finish our final lesson. I want to prefect my projections before the feast tonight." She strides past him to the center of the arena.

For the next hour, she builds up her strength and finally succeeds in producing two projections without failing immediately. Khalessi is amazed at how easily she was able to learn how to project. Without Loki's guidance she probably would have never succeeded in this lesson.

Joining him on his perch, she turns to him, "I want to thank you for all of your help this week. Without your help, I wouldn't be able to project myself. Even though the beginning wasn't so smooth and I had my doubts, you truly became an excellent teacher," She smiled and grasped his hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

Loki was thrown off by her sudden proximity and her hand on his, he quickly removed his hand and jumped down. Fixing his coat, he barely looked at her as he replied, "You progressed well and are quite skilled. You were a good student, but for now we must return to the castle." Without waiting for a response, he strides towards the exit of the arena.

Khalessi became confused at his sudden coldness. They had begun to forge a friendship but now it seems he has recoiled to his old self. Deflated, she hurries after him. She realizes that this will be the last time she will be in this area as he will probably destroy it once they leave. She feels a sudden pull in her heart, she realizes that no matter how much she denied it, she would miss their time together. They return to the castle in silence. Khalessi was left to try and figure out why he suddenly refuses to return her sentiments or even to look at her.

When they arrive at the castle, she finds a guard and sends him off to find Lady Sif and send her to her chambers. They had previously decided to get ready for the feast together.

The castle had spared no expense when preparing for the warrior's name day. Delicacies were brought in from all around the realm, the best ale and wine were transported by the barrel load, and the hall was decorated impeccably. Fandral spoke of nothing else this past week. Khalessi finally decided to gift him an embroidered knife with an ancient sonnet of a warrior's bravery.

Sif arrived at Khalessi's chambers as a bundle of nerves and excitement. She carried heaps of gowns and cloaks and talked endlessly of how she wanted to impress her infatuation. After endlessly trying on dress after dress, she decided on a gown of deep red silk that exposed her elegant neckline. Khalessi chose a dark green dress that in certain lights looked black.

Sif tugged at her gown, "Are you sure that this isn't too revealing?" Sif, used to her armor, was not one to wear dresses of any sort.

Adjusting her own dress, she looked at her friend and smiled, "Sif, you look absolutely stunning. Fandral will not be able to keep his eyes off of you!" She winked at her, "Now let me fix your hair," She pulled her forward and sat her in front of the mirror before waving her hand over her head. Slowly, the hair began to fall down past her shoulders in soft waves, "Now you are perfect."

The two girls dressed and ready to go, head down towards the main hall. Before they entered the main hall, they watched as Ladies and Lords of Asgard entered through the main hall doors. Sif began to back away from the hall.

"I don't think I can do this. Last time I went to a feast like this, I was ridiculed by the entire court. I'm not ready. What was I thinking? Fandral won't even notice me when this many beautiful Ladies are here." Sif panicked.

Grabbing Sif, she held her hand, "What happened to the most brave, fiercest warrior's I know? You cower at the women of Court but not at Frost Giants?" She hugged her friend tightly, before continuing, "Trust me, no one will ridicule you. And if they will, they will have to deal with me!" She laughed slightly, caused Sif to laugh too, "And Fandral is going to notice you, the most beautiful woman in the room. Now let's go."

Sif nodded, "You're right! Let's go join the party." Sif and Khalessi enter the party with hopes of a night they will never forget.

* * *

**AN: I want to know if these chapters are long enough? Please feel free to leave reviews letting me know what you think.**


End file.
